percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Fastest Hero Alive Ch 12
Chapter Twelve: I Didn't Find a Pot of Gold We walked over to a small water fountain in the park and used the water to form a small rainbow. “So who is calling her?” I asked. It wasn’t that I didn’t want to call Aphrodite myself, but sometimes calling a god can lead to unfortunate consequences. One year at camp, a kid called Dionysus while he was enjoying a bath. Before that camper even knew what hit him he spent a full week at camp in the form of a grape vine and Mr. D still made him take part in Capture the Flag. Malcolm looked at me and said “You should do it; she did come to you with the quest after all and Erika and I need to keep the rainbow going.” They were a bunch of cowards. “Alright, I’ll do it. Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering,” and with that I tossed a drachma into the water. “Show me Aphrodite please.” The scene in the rainbow changed to the goddess of love walking around the streets of Paris, I knew because I could see the Eiffel Tower in the background. “Aphrodite, it is me and I have what you asked for.” I said through the rainbow. She seemed kind of shocked at first but then noticed the rainbow and let out a big smile. “Bonsoir Nolan Swift and merci. Where could the happy couple be hiding?” She said. I didn’t quite understand French but the tone made me believe we got her at a good time. “We aren’t a couple,” Malcolm yelled from the fountain while Erika tried her best to hide her reddening face from Malcolm. “Sure sure, whatever you say. Did you get my mirror back for me?” she asked I pulled the small device out of my pocket and showed it to her. “Oh that’s it! When I sent you to go get it I didn’t think you would actually be able to do it, how did you manage to do it?” “I shot him,” Erika said from behind the rainbow and Aphrodite just looked at me with a very confused look. “Well I guess it doesn’t matter, hand it to me please.” She said as she reached her hand into the rainbow. I did the same and the mirror passed into the rainbow and into the goddess’ hand. She opened it in a flash as if to check to see if it was broken and then began to fix flaws on her face that I couldn’t even see. “You said that if I got that for you, there would be some kind of reward,” I said to her. She turned back to face me while still fixing whatever it was that wasn’t perfect. “Oh yes, I did didn’t I. Shouldn’t helping someone become even more beautiful be enough?” she said, which caused me to adopt an annoyed face at the love goddess. “Kidding, I was only kidding. Here, take this,” she said as a small vile appeared on the edge of the fountain. “That is a temporary love potion. It will make whoever drinks it become hopelessly in love with the last person who touched it, at least for a short time anyway. For example, if you were to give it to that cutie sick back at camp right now, she would fall in love with you, or it might not affect her at all,” she said with a laugh that had a I know something you don’t know vibe going for it. “Use it as you will,” and with that the message disappeared. I held the bottle in my hand and decided that a love potion could be useful, for what I didn’t know but it could be useful all the same. We headed back for the car and I pulled my backpack out of the trunk and opened the outside pocket to put the love potion inside. One of the magic eight balls rolled out so I picked it up and decided to ask my question again. Will this quest be successful? “Cannot predict now.” Stupid eight ball. Chapter Thirteen: Erika's a Real Snake-charmer [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:Fastest Hero Alive Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:Chapter Page